


Rakkaudesta lajiin

by Sisilja



Series: Sveitsin terällä [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, häämatka, kaipuuta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Douglas on kutsunut Martinin mukaan häämatkalleen, vaikka Douglasilla on vaimo eikä Martin ole lentokunnossa.





	Rakkaudesta lajiin

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin sarjan ensimmäisen osan noin neljä vuotta sitten. Toisen osan alku oli luonnosteltuna iät ja ajat, nyt vihdoin tartuin siihen ja kirjoitin ficin loppuun, ja olipa muuten hauskaa! Toivon mukaan ficcisarjan kolmas osa valmistuu sitten vähän ripeämmin.
> 
> Kiitos [Giraffvinulle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu) oikoluvusta ja pyörittelyavusta!
> 
> En omista Cabin Pressurea, vaan oikeudet kuuluvat aivan muille tahoille. En tienaa tällä mitään.

Martinin ensimmäinen ajatus sinä aamuna on, että hänen päätään särkee yllättävän vähän. Hän on silti melkoisen tokkurassa, ja menee jonkin aikaa ennen kuin hän tajuaa, mikä hänet on herättänyt ohuesta unesta. Hänen kännykkänsä täristää vaativasti yöpöytää. Douglasin nimi välkkyy näytöllä. Douglas soittaa. Douglas soittaa.  
  
Martinin sydän lumpsahtaa poikittain. Douglas. Häät. Douglasin häät olivat eilen. Hän puolestaan joi itsensä kamalaan känniin, ja nyt Douglas soittaa hänelle ja kertoo, kuinka hölmösti hän käyttäytyikään. Martin päättää jo olla vastaamatta, mutta seuraavassa hetkessä hän syöksähtää vimmalla yöpöytää kohti, lyö oikean kätensä pöydän kulmaan ja melkein pudottaa puhelimensa lattialle. Hänen molemmat kätensä tärisevät, ja kuin ihmeen kaupalla hän ei vahingossa paina vihreän luurin sijasta punaista.  
  
"Joko olet valmis valloittamaan Casablancan?" Douglas kysyy sen kummemmin tervehtimättä. Hänen äänensä on tarmokas ja niin miellyttävä, että Martinin on purtava kieltään pysyäkseen rauhallisena. Douglas on vasta naimisiin mennyt mies. Naimisissa, varattu, saavuttamattomissa. Martinin täytyy muistaa se.  
  
"Casablancan?" Martin toistaa. Nimi kuulostaa etäisesti tutulta. Eikö sen niminen elokuvakin ole olemassa?  
  
"Niin. Tiemme vie tänään sinne. Odotin sinua ovelleni paraatikunnossa jo noin tunti sitten, olethan yleensä ajoissa näissä asioissa."  
  
"Missä asioissa?" Martin kysyy ja kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
  
"Työasioissa", Douglas sanoo ja painottaa sanan ensimmäistä tavua merkitsevästi.  
  
Martinilla välähtää viimein. "Paljonko kello on!" hän hätääntyy ja kiskoo peiton rivakasti päältään.  
  
"Ei tässä mitään kiirettä ole", Douglas toppuuttelee. "Tule kanssani aamupalalle ja heräile rauhassa. Lähdetään sitten."  
  
Martinin olisi pitänyt hoksata jo siinä vaiheessa, ettei kaikki ole aivan kohdallaan. Ensinnäkin, hän ei yöpynyt samassa hotellissa kuin Douglas ja Douglas tahtoi silti nauttia aamiaista hänen kanssaan. Toiseksi, vaikka heidän puhelunsa olikin lyhyt, Douglas ei maininnut tuoretta aviopuolisoaan sen aikana sanallakaan.  
  
Aamiaisella Martin katsoo Douglasia uusin silmin. Tai ainakin hän tahtoisi katsoa, se kuulostaisi hienolta, se ainakin oikeuttaisi hänen hämillisyytensä sekä sen että vatsassa kiertää epämiellyttävästi ja naamaa on mahdotonta pitää peruslukemilla.  
  
Mutta Douglas on sama mies kuin aina ennenkin, naimisissa vain. Martinilla ei ole oikeutta odottaa mitään.  
  
"Sinne on luvattu hellettä", Douglas sanoo tyynesti ja lävistää kiivin haarukallaan. "En oikein välitä helteestä."  
  
"Missä muut ovat?" Martin kysyy ja yrittää nakertaa paahtoleipäänsä mahdollisimman siististi. Häntä hermostuttaa, häntä pyörryttää ja ehkä hänellä onkin aivan hirvittävä krapula.  
  
"Kentällä varmaankin", Douglas vastaa ja katsoo häntä tiiviisti. "Ei meillä silti ole hätää, syö rauhassa."  
  
"Missä vaimosi on? Fiona?" Martin ei tiedä, miksi hänen piti lisätä Douglasin vaimon nimi kysymyksensä perään. Aivan kuin tarkennusta olisi muka tarvittu.  
  
"Hän tulee perästä taksilla. Naiset, tiedäthän. Heillä menee laittautumiseen hyvin kauan. Tunteja." Douglas juo kahvia. Martin nielaisee. Hänen kätensä tärisee niin, että hänen on laskettava paahtoleipä takaisin lautaselle.  
  
"Halusin varmistaa, että olet kunnossa", Douglas sanoo ja hymyilee hänelle.  
  
Myös Martin hymyilee tai ainakin yrittää. Hymy tuntuu hänen suupielissään irvistykseltä. "Totta kai olen kunnossa", hän sanoo. "Join vain eilen vähän liikaa."  
  
"En tarkoittanut juomista", Douglas sanoo.  
  
Martin räpyttelee silmiään suostumatta ymmärtämään, mitä Douglas vihjaa. Hän päättää yrittää maistaa appelsiinimehua. Hän onnistuu siinä juomaa läikyttämättä.  
  
"Silti", hän sanoo ja laskee lasin pöydälle. "Kunnossa."  
  
"Hienoa", Douglas sanoo ja panee suuhunsa banaaninpalan. Martin nieleskelee. Se on vain hedelmäsalaattia, hän tokaisee mielessään. Hänen täytyy rauhoittua.  
  
"Olin tosissani eilen", Douglas jatkaa ja käy hänen kanssaan nyt jotain sellaista keskustelua, jota Martin ei osaa seurata. Douglas syö palan omenaa, se katoaa tämän huulien taakse vilauksessa. Martin ei saisi tuijottaa. Douglasilla on jännittävän muotoiset huulet. Kapeat, miehekkäät.  
  
Martin ei pysty rauhoittumaan.  
  
"Tässä kohtaa sinun kuuluisi kysyä, mitä oikein tarkoitan", Douglas sanoo ja heilauttaa haarukkaansa hänen suuntaansa.  
  
Martin ravistaa päätään. Douglas luulee, että ele on osoitettu hänelle.  
  
"Mutta mikään pakko ei ole", Douglas lisää ja rykäisee. Tämä syö vielä kaksi palaa omenaa ja yhden appelsiininpalan, mutta ei koske enää banaaneihin, ja Martin pitää sitä täysin selkeänä viestinä siitä, kuinka väärin maailma makaa. Hän on niin varma kannastaan, ettei hän välitä, että Douglasin eteen jää myös koskemattomia viinirypäleenpuolikkaita.  
  
"Käyn vielä vessassa ja odotan sinua aulassa", Douglas ilmoittaa, kolauttaa tuolinsa taaksepäin ja jättää hänet aamiaispöytään. Martin miettii, voisiko hän hakata päätään pöytään ilman, että tarjoilija tulisi tiedustelemaan hänen mielenterveytensä tilaa. Tai ehkä tarjoilijan olisi syytäkin ilmaantua paikalle, jotta hän voisi saada pullollisen kirkasta viinaa tai edes Bloody Maryn. Martin huokaisee äänekkäästi ja viereisen pöydän turhantärkeä täti mulkaisee häntä sanomalehtensä takaa. Hän päätyy pääntakomisen sijaan näykkimään leipänsä loppuun, sukimaan pöljännäköiset hiuksensa paremmin ja lähtemään sitten Douglasin perään. Häntä heikottaa, mutta kyse ei ole nälästä. Eikä krapulasta. Ei oikeastaan niin mistään.  
  
Douglas ei puhu hänelle hotellilla heidän hakiessaan hänen tavaransa eikä automatkalla lentokentälle. Martin yrittää aloittaa keskustelua mistä vain, vaikka säästä ja siitä, miksi Douglas ei sitten pidä helteestä, tai siitä, oliko tämän vuokra-auto kalliskin, mutta Douglas murahtelee hänelle yksisanaisia vastauksia ja saa Martinin luovuttamaan.  
  
Hän katselee Douglasia aina välillä silmäkulmastaan. Douglasin ote ratista on kireä. Martinista tuntuu vahvasti, että heidän pitäisi puhua, mutta hän ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Hän katuu, että hän lupautui mukaan Douglasin häämatkalle. Ideahan on kerrassaan typerä. Pelkkä Douglasin vilkaiseminen saa hänessä aikaan niin tukahduttavan tunteen, että hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta pysytellä kaukana. Toisaalta hän ei ole yhtään yllättynyt siitä, kuinka helposti hän oli Douglasin ylipuhuttavissa.  
  
Martin tekisi mitä tahansa, mitä Douglas vain älyäisi häneltä pyytää. Hän tekisi itsestään mielellään täydellisen naurunalaisen, jos hän siten saisi Douglasin nauramaan, hän on monta kertaa tehnytkin. Hän voisi irtisanoutua Swiss Airwaysilta ja anella polvillaan Carolynia ottamaan hänet takaisin MJN Airille, jos Douglas vain ohimennen ehdottaisi sitä. Mitä vain, ihan mitä vain. Jos Douglas haluaisi, että hän lopettaisi lentämisen kokonaan, hän… no ehkei hän tekisi sitä aivan oikopäätä. Eikä Douglas ikinä pyytäisi sitä häneltä. Mutta kun Douglas pyysi, että hän tulisi mukaan tämän häämatkalle, ei Martinilla ollut kykyä kieltäytyä.  
  
Douglas vilkaisee häntä, ja voi hyvä luoja, hän ei saa henkeä.  
  
"Anteeksi", Douglas sanoo ja Martin on vähällä uskoa, että tämä osaa lukea ajatuksia.  
  
"Ei se mitään", hän vakuuttaa auliisti.  
  
"Et edes tiedä, mitä yritän pyytää anteeksi", Douglas sanoo. Tämä tuijottaa suoraan eteensä, mikä on erittäin hyvä, sillä kuskin ei kannata liikaa vilkuilla muualle kuin tielle ja toisaalta, nyt Martin voi katsoa Douglasia.  
  
Hän puree huultaan ja odottaa.  
  
"Anteeksi se äkkinäinen lähtöni aamiaiselta", Douglas sanoo hetken punnittuaan. "Se ei mennyt niin kuin piti."  
  
"Se oli minun vikani", Martin sanoo ennen kuin Douglas ehtii jatkaa.  
  
"Ei todellakaan ollut", Douglas sanoo. "Minä olen huono puhumaan asioista."  
  
"Ai olet vai?"  
  
Douglas hymähtää. "Usko tai älä. Oikeastaan älä usko tai muutoin viehätysvoimani kärsii turhan paljon."  
  
"Eikä kärsi", Martin sanoo ja valuu penkissään hieman alemmas. Hänestä vaikuttaa siltä, että Douglas saattaa virnistää.  
  
"Sinua on tuskastuttavan vaikeaa lukea", Douglas sanoo. Hänen pehmeä, matala, kaunis äänensä valuu suoraan Martinin sisuksiin.  
  
"En tee sitä tahallani", Martin vastaa.  
  
"Teet sen silti lahjakkaasti", Douglas sanoo ja katsahtaa häntä. Martinista tuntuu, että he flirttailevat, ja se tuntuu laittoman ihanalta. Hänen alavatsassaan kehrää suloinen lämpö eikä hän näe selkeästi. Hänen tekee mieli laskea kätensä Douglasin reidelle, mutta se häiritsisi ajamista ja Douglas on edelleen naimisissa.  
  
Niin.  
  
"Tahdoin sanoa sinulle eilen illalla –" Douglas aloittaa.  
  
"Meidän ei pitäisi", Martin sanoo vaikka ei haluaisi. Hän haluaa kuitenkin olla vastuullinen eikä aio ryhtyä miksikään liitonrikkojaksi. Sellaisia ihmisiä vihataan ja syystä. Martin ei halua, ei kestä olla vihattu.  
  
"Emmehän me tee mitään", Douglas sanoo.  
  
"Ei, emme kai", Martin vastaa.  
  
Jostain syystä he ovat silti loppumatkan hiljaa.  
  
Martin ei ole varma, mistä hän asti hän on ajatellut Douglasia muutoinkin kuin työkaverina. Ehdottomasti aiemmin kuin eilisillasta lähtien. Ehdottomasti hän katseli Douglasia jo silloin, kun tämä erosi edellisestä vaimostaan Helenasta ja oli niin sanotusti vapailla markkinoilla, tosin Martin ei tiennyt, että heidän markkinansa olisivat voineet olla samalla torilla. Hah. Ei hän tiedä sitä vieläkään, hän ei ole siitä täysin varma, ja kun hän ei ole jostain asiasta täydellisen varma, hän ei uskalla edes yrittää. Epäonnistumisen pelko on liian suuri. Hän myös pelkää, että Douglas saattaa vain leikkiä hänen kanssaan. Se vaikuttaa aivan mahdolliselta, Douglas on helposti kyllästyvä ihminen. Hän on Douglasille aivan liian kokematon, nolo ja suoraan sanottuna varsin kummallisennäköinen. Niin ja on hän mieheksi myös hirveän lyhyt, paljon lyhyempi kuin Douglas. Hän on keskinkertainen lentäjä, joka haluaisi kovasti olla paras kaikista mutta ei vuosien jälkeenkään osaa toimia paineen alla niin kuin Douglas.  
  
Hän vertaa itseään kaikessa Douglasiin, ja se saa hänet paitsi ihailusta sekaisin, myös tuntemaan itsensä mitättömäksi.  
  
Martin ummistaa silmänsä ja alkaa muistella pienoislentokoneiden uusimpien mallien välisiä eroja.  
  
"Douglas! Martin! Te tulitte, ihanaa!" Arthurin ääni on riemua tulvillaan, kun he saapuvat kentälle. Arthur roikkuu portaiden kaiteessa ja vilkuttaa heille niin innokkaasti, että koko hänen ylävartalonsa heiluu. Martin keskittyy kantamaan laukkuaan. Heidän astuessaan sisään koneeseen Arthur ei kysy, miksi Martin on mukana. Arthur on siitä helppo ja mutkaton kaveri.  
  
Arthur halaa heitä kumpaakin kuin he eivät olisi nähneet hetkeen, vaikka he ovat nähneet edellisenä iltana. "Voitko jo paremmin, Kippari?" hän kysyy Martinilta.  
  
Martin nyökkää. Hän on tavallaan liikuttunut siitä, että Arthur välittää. Lisäksi hänestä tuntuu siltä kuin hän olisi palannut kotiin, kun Arthur kutsuu häntä Kippariksi.  
  
"Missä sinun kapteeninhattusi on?" Arthur jatkaa kyselyään.  
  
"Martin ei lennä tänään", Douglas vastaa Martinin puolesta.  
  
"Voin silti istua perämiehen paikalla", Martin tarjoutuu. Hän ei pidä Douglasin virallisesta äänensävystä ja oikeastaan hän haluaa oikein mielellään päästä taas ohjaamoon. "Sinä voit istua matkustamossa. Onhan tämä sinun häämatkasi."  
  
"Kuuluuko täällä Martin Crieffin ääni?" Carolyn huudahtaa ja ilmestyy esiin matkustamon verhon takaa. "Herranpieksut, siinä hän on, ilmielävänä. Mitä sinä täällä teet?"  
  
"Minä –" Martin aloittaa, mutta Douglas keskeyttää hänet.  
  
"Kutsuin hänet", Douglas sanoo painokkaasti.  
  
"Kutsuit hänet", Carolyn toistaa, "Casablancaan?"  
  
"Niin. Ymmärsit aivan oikein." Douglasin ääni on edelleen outo.  
  
"Sinun vaimosi on tuolla", Carolyn sanoo hiukan hiljempaa.  
  
"Paikalla 3A!" Arthur ilmoittaa avuliaasti mutta myös hyvin kovaäänisesti.  
  
"Minä voin kyllä lähteä", Martin ehdottaa ripeästi. Häntä hävettää aivan hirvittävästi. Miksi Carolynin pitää puhua asioista noin suoraan?  
  
"Älä höpsi", Carolyn sanoo ja rientää avaamaan ohjaamon oven. "Herc! Saat lentoseuraa sittenkin!"  
  
"Tiesin, että taipuisit lopulta", Hercin mairea ääni kantautuu ohjaamosta.  
  
"Et minusta, hölmö. Martinista", Carolyn vastaa kädet lanteilla.  
  
"Martinista? Kenestä Martinista?"  
  
"Martin Crieffistä tietysti."  
  
"Vitsailet."  
  
"En", Carolyn sanoo ykskantaan, ja Martin yrittää aivan liikaa tulkita heidän äänensävyjään. "Hän on täällä."  
  
Herc tulee katsomaan heitä ohjaamon oviaukkoon ja äkkiä heillä on hyvin ahdasta. Martin peruuttaa puoliksi matkustamoon ja on tallata matkalla Arthurin varpaille. Arthur ottaa häntä kiinni olkapäistä ja rutistaa lujaa.  
  
"No niinpä näkyy", Herc sanoo leveästi hymyillen ja, Martinin kauhuksi, kääntää virnuilevat kasvonsa Douglasiin päin.  
  
"Eikö ole loistavaa!" Arthur kiljuu.  
  
"Olet sinä aikamoinen", Herc sanoo Douglasille. Douglas tyytyy kohottamaan kulmakarvojaan.  
  
Martinista tuntuu, että hän on todella syvänpunainen kaulasta korviin asti. Hän ottaa vielä pari peruutusaskelta.  
  
"Mitä siellä tapahtuu?" kirkas naisääni kysyy Martinin selän takaa. Martin ei uskalla kääntyä ympäri. Hän ei tohdi katsoa Fiona Richardsonia silmiin. Ei nyt. Ei ehkä enää koskaan.  
  
"Kultasi saapui", Herc huikkaa aivan liian hyväntuulisesti. Arthur kerää kiireellä verhoja syrjään.  
  
"Vihdoinkin, en ymmärrä mikä ihme hänellä kesti. Kukas sinä olet?" Fiona Richardson on tullut lähemmäksi ja koputtaa Martinia olkaan.  
  
Martinin on pakko kääntää päätään, ihan vähän vain, jotta Fiona näkee hänen kasvonsa. Ei ole kohteliasta pakottaa ihmisiä puhumaan takaraivolle. Hänen kasvonsa ovat varmasti kirkuvanpunaiset. Hänen alaleukansa vapisee.  
  
"Sinä olet se mies", Fiona toteaa. "Douglasin kapteeni."  
  
"Ex", Martin korjaa ja vetää samalla happea keuhkoihinsa.  
  
"Mikä?"  
  
Martin kääntyy puolittain ympäri. Fiona on tavattoman sievä nuori nainen. Sellainen jonka kuva varmasti tulee vastaan hakukoneessa sanoilla "symmetrisen kauniit kasvot". Fionan kasvoilla oleva ilme tosin ei ole juuri sillä hetkellä kovin hauskannäköinen.  
  
"Tarkoitin että ex-kapteeni. Martin Crieff", Martin sanoo ja tarjoaa taas kättään, vaikka he ovat jo tavanneet ja Fiona ilmeisesti muistaa hänet kyllä. "Nykyään olen perämiehenä Swiss Airwaysilla."  
  
Fiona ei kättele häntä. Hyvä niin. Hänen kätensä on aivan hikinen.  
  
"Jos olet nykyään Swiss Airwaysin palveluksessa, mitä teet täällä?" Fiona kysyy sangen terävästi. Martin ei voi sanoa Fionalle, Douglasin vaimolle, että Douglas kutsui hänet. Se kuulostaisi absurdilta.  
  
Hän nyökäyttää päätään Fionalle ja tokaisee: "Kertaluontoinen juttu, vanhojen aikojen kunniaksi. Rakkaudesta lajiin ja niin edelleen! Nyt pitää mennä ohjaamoon, mukavaa matkaa sinulle!"  
  
Martin varoo visusti katsomasta Douglasia ampaistessaan tämän ohitse ohjaamoon, jonne Herc on hienotunteisesti jo väistänyt pois tieltä. Martin kiroaa Douglasin syvimpään rotkoon siitä hyvästä, että tämä sai houkuteltua hänet mukaansa. Hänestä ei ole koskaan tuntunut näin paljaalta, näin nöyryytetyltä.  
  
"Mutta eikö hän ollut eilen aivan kännissä?" hän kuulee Fionan kysyvän, vaikka hän yrittää olla kuuntelematta.  
  
"Ei hän lennä", Douglas ja Carolyn sanovat yhdestä suusta. Herc menee ystävällisesti sulkemaan ohjaamon oven.  
  
Martin istuu perämiehen istuimelle. Istuin on vieras. Hänen kuuluisi istua siinä, mihin Herc on istumassa.  
  
"Tarjoaisin sinulle kapteenin penkkiä, mutta tiedäthän –"  
  
"Tiedän. Kuulin. Tiedän. Tietenkin. Minä istun tässä ja nautin matkasta", Martin sanoo ja painaa kädet kasvoilleen.  
  
Herc äännähtää empaattisesti ja istuutuu. "Pyysikö hän todella, että tulisit mukaan?" tämä kysyy.  
  
Martin nyökyttää päätään raivoisasti. Hän. Ei. Ala. Itkeä.  
  
"Haluatko puhua siitä?"  
  
"En", Martin pusertaa hampaidensa välistä.  
  
"En olisikaan tiennyt mitä sanoa", Herc toteaa ja alkaa tehdä lähtövalmisteluja.  
  
Arthur tulee varovaisesti tarjoilemaan heille kahvia, kun kone on ollut puoli tuntia ilmassa. Siihen mennessä Martin on saanut kyyneleensä aisoihin ja antanut katseensa harhailla ohjaamossa. Hänestä alkaa pikkuhiljaa tuntua hyvältä olla siellä taas, siitäkin huolimatta, että hän istuu väärällä paikalla ja hänen vieressään on Douglasin sijaan Herc. Herc tuoksuu erilaiselta kuin Douglas, käyttää paljon enemmän partavettä, eikä tämä nimenomainen tuoksu oikeastaan sovi Hercille, mutta Martin ei aio kertoa sitä hänelle. Kone tuoksuu muutoin samalta kuin aina, ja se on huojennuttavaa.  
  
Arthur hymyilee hänelle jotenkin ujosti kysyessään, vieläkö hän juo kahvinsa samoin kuin ennen. Herc antaa hänen syödä juustotarjottimelta parhaat juustot, kaikista parhaat, koska jostain syystä Carolyn ei ole vienyt tarjottimelta ennakkoon yhtäkään palaa. Asiat eivät siten ole kuin ennen. Martinin päätä alkaa särkeä toden teolla.  
  
"Voisitko tuoda minulle särkylääkkeen?" hän kysyy Arthurilta. Tämä katsoo häntä pelästyneenä.  
  
"Sattuuko sydämeesi?" Arthur kysyy.  
  
"Mitä? Ei!" Martin parahtaa. "Päätäni särkee."  
  
Arthurin lähtiessä hakemaan ensiapulaukkua Martin ihmettelee, miten jopa Arthur voi nähdä hänen lävitseen sillä tavalla. Se taitaa tarkoittaa, että kaikki muutkin näkevät.  
  
"Meillä ei ole ollut mitään juttua", hän sanoo Hercille.  
  
"Jaa", Herc sanoo siihen.  
  
"Kaikki tuntuvat olettavan, että meidän välillämme on ollut jotain, mutta ei ole. Eikä tule", Martin lisää.  
  
"Juu, juu", Herc tuumaa. Martinia ei huvita puhua aiheesta Hercin kanssa sen enempää, mutta Herc jatkaakin: "Kuule, Martin, ei siinä ole mitään hävettävää. _Sinulla_ ei ole mitään hävettävää."  
  
"Tiedän", Martin vastaa.  
  
"Hän panikoi kun vaihdoit työpaikkaa", Herc sanoo.  
  
"Häh?"  
  
"Douglas siis. Hän ei varmaan osannut kuvitella, että joutuisi lentelemään työuransa viimeiset vuodet minun kanssani. Hän luuli, että hänellä olisi ikuisuus aikaa sinun… no, vierelläsi."  
  
"Mistä tiedät? Kertoiko hän sinulle?"  
  
Herc hörähtää. "Ei tietenkään. Douglas Richardson! Puhumassa tunteista työkaverille! Vaikka olisi kyllä kannattanut, nyt kun tarkemmin miettii."  
  
Martinin suu kuivuu. Hänen kielensä tarttuu kiinni kitalakeen ja rintakehässä tuntuu ahtaalta. "Sinä vain kiusaat minua", hän hymähtää ilottomasti.  
  
"En harrasta sellaista", Herc sanoo vakavasti. "Toisin kuin eräs."  
  
"Ei se ole kiusaamista, varsinaisesti."  
  
"Tiesit silti heti, mitä ja ketä tarkoitin."  
  
"Piirit ovat pienet", Martin sanoo ja nojautuu kämmeneensä.  
  
"Perhepiirit ovat pieninä mukavia."  
  
"Tai ahdistavia."  
  
"Mahdollisesti sitäkin."  
  
"Mistä sinä tiesit pitäväsi Carolynista?" Martin kysyy.  
  
Herc naurahtaa ilahtuneesti. "Siinä vasta onkin hyvä kysymys. Tiesinkö minä? Tiesin ainakin sen, etten halua olla ilman häntä."  
  
"Niinkö helppoa se on?"  
  
"Ei vaan juuri niin vaikeaa."  
  
Martin katsoo taivasta ja miettii, miksi Douglas ole koskaan sanonut hänelle mitään. Hän haaveilee, miten Douglas olisi voinut sanoa hänelle jotain. Joskus aikoja sitten. Lento olisi ollut pitkä, he olisivat kummatkin väsyneitä ja hänellä olisi kamala nälkä. Douglas sanoisi voivansa kokata kotonaan jotain heille molemmille. He menisivät Douglasin luo. Douglas tekisi jotain hyvää mutta yksinkertaista ruokaa, he söisivät sitä ja katselisivat toisiaan pöydän yli. Hän kertoisi Douglasille hauskoja faktoja lentokoneista. Kenties Douglasin jalka koskettaisi hänen nilkkaansa. He siirtyisivät ruoan jälkeen sohvalle katsomaan televisiota, koska hän ei haluaisi lähteä vielä ja Douglas sanoisi, ettei hänen tarvitse mennä. Hän olisi nukahtamaisillaan, kun Douglas varovasti ottaisi hänet kainaloonsa ja sanoisi, että on halunnut tehdä niin jo pitkän aikaa. Häntä ei väsyttäisi enää lainkaan. Hän katsoisi Douglasia ja Douglas katsoisi häntä, koskettaisi hänen kasvojaan, ja kosketus tuntuisi niin hyvältä, että hän ei melkein kestäisi sitä. Douglas kumartuisi lähemmäs ja –  
  
"Löysin laastaria!" Arthur toitottaa avatessaan oven.  
  
"Entä särkylääkettä?" Martin kysyy ja räpyttää silmiään pari kertaa oikein ripeästi.  
  
"Ai. Ai niin. Hupsista. Pitikö minun tuoda särkylääkettä?" Arthur sanoo hämillisesti ja tunkee laastaripakettia takaisin taskuunsa.  
  
"Minulla on", sanoo Douglas Arthurin takaa. "Arvasin, että tarvitset paikkaajaa."  
  
"En minä!" Arthur huomauttaa iloisesti. "Eikä näemmä Martinkaan. Lääkitsijää, ennemminkin!"  
  
"Voisin käydä vessassa", Herc toteaa ja nousee tuolistaan. "Automaatti hoitakoon homman, ellet halua hypätä puikkoihin", hän sanoo Douglasille. Martin ei katso Douglasiin päinkään.  
  
"Vasta sitten jos edessä näkyy esteitä", Douglas vastaa.  
  
"Hidasteita korkeintaan", Herc sanoo ja ohjaa Arthurin samaa matkaa kanssaan pois ohjaamosta.  
  
Douglas ei istu alas. "Hei, Martin", hän tervehtii ikään kuin he eivät olisi vielä jutelleet sinä aamuna.  
  
Martin ei vastaa. Hän suoristaa ryhtinsä, hengittää syvään ja nostaa kätensä taakse kämmen ylöspäin. Douglas laskee särkylääkkeen hänen kädelleen. Martin panee tabletin suuhunsa ja kaataa kylmät kahvinloput perään.  
  
"Olet vihainen", Douglas sanoo.  
  
Martin puhaltaa ilmaa ulos. "En ole."  
  
"Voisit olla", Douglas sanoo ja laskee kätensä hänen tuolinsa selkänojalle. Martin nojautuu hienoisesti eteenpäin.  
  
"Miksi menit naimisiin?" Martin kysyy polviltaan. Ilmeisesti polvilta voi kysyä mitä tahansa ilman sen kummempaa alustamista.  
  
"Jos aiot kysyä tuollaisia kysymyksiä, voisitko edes katsoa minuun päin", Douglas sanoo.  
  
Martin nieleskelee, kerää itsensä ja nousee ylös. "Tiedätkö kuinka vaarallista on, että kukaan ei ole ohjaimissa koneen ollessa ilmassa?"  
  
Douglas hymyilee hänelle hyvin epävarmaa, hyvin epädouglasmaista hymyä. Martin asettaa kätensä selkänsä taa, siirtää ne eteensä ja vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle.  
  
"Jos en olisi mennyt naimisiin", Douglas kysyy, "niin olisimmeko nyt tässä?"  
  
"Ei", Martin sanoo vavisten. "Emme kai. En tiedä. Onko sillä väliä?"  
  
"En aio sanoa tätä toista kertaa, joten pyydän että keskityt nyt kunnolla", Douglas sanoo ja panee kätensä taskuihin. Hassun poikamainen ele, Martin ajattelee, ravistelee itseään henkisesti ja pakottaa katseensa takaisin Douglasin silmiin.  
  
"Minulla on ollut valtavan ikävä sinua", Douglas sanoo ja sanoo sen erittäin hellästi, ei niin kuin joutuisi puristamaan jotain likaista salaisuutta ulos suustaan. Mutta salaisuushan se on. Sen on pakko olla.  
  
Martinia itkettää jälleen. Hän liikuttaa huuliaan ja yrittää saada sanoja ilmoille, ja toisaalta samaan aikaan hän yrittää vetää ikävää, polttavaa tunnetta nenässään takaisin sinne mistä se on tulossa, niin että hän ei pysty tekemään lopulta oikein mitään.  
  
"Mene takaisin", hän saa soperrettua. "Mene takaisin. Nyt on häämatkasi!"  
  
"Jos sanon hänelle, että avioliittomme on ohi, lakkaatko torjumasta minua?" Douglas kysyy. Douglasilla ei ole mitään oikeutta vaatia häneltä vastauksia. Tilanne on Martinista niin kovin epäreilu, niin järjetön, että se on kääntää hänen ihonsa nurinpäin.  
  
"Mi-minusta ei ole viidenneksi vaimoksesi", Martin sanoo eikä tajua, mikä piru hänessä saa hänet sanomaan Douglasille niin, Douglasille, joka juuri kertoi ikävöineensä häntä.  
  
Douglasin silmät suurenevat tavalla, joka saa hänet näyttämään jopa koomiselta. "En minä, Martin –"  
  
"Minusta tuntuu, että sinun on aika mennä, Douglas."  
  
Carolyn. Carolyn on kaikessa hiljaisuudessa avannut ohjaamon oven ilman, että Martin on edes huomannut. Hän on surkea lentäjä. Kuka tahansa voisi kaapata koneen eikä hän tajuaisi mitään. Olkoonkin, ettei koneessa juuri ole potentiaalisia kaappaajia eikä hän ole tänään vastuussa sen turvallisuudesta.  
  
"Ei sinun tarvitse puuttua tähän –" Martin sanoo ja yrittää siten säästää vielä viimeiset arvokkuuteensa rippeet.  
  
"Tämä on minun koneeni", Carolyn vastaa. "Ja sinä olet minun vieraani." Carolyn katsoo Douglasia kuin haastaen tämän väittämään muuta.  
  
Douglas painaa päänsä, kääntyy ja lähtee. Martin haluaisi huutaa hänet takaisin, mutta koska Carolyn jää seisomaan oviaukkoon, hän ei millään voi.  
  
"Sinun olisi pitänyt sanoa hänelle ei jo eilen", Carolyn sanoo.  
  
"Niin", Martin sanoo, vaikka ei ole lainkaan samaa mieltä. "Anteeksi."  
  
"Älä pyydä anteeksi", Carolyn sanoo.  
  
"Pidät minua varmaan typeryksenä."  
  
"Onko minulla muka varaa sellaiseen?" Carolyn kysyy.  
  
"Minä vain… hän on niin…"  
  
"Tiedän millainen hän on", Carolyn sanoo ja katsoo häntä pää kallellaan. "Voisitko siirtyä hetkeksi siihen kapteenin tuoliin? Kenenkään ei tarvitse tietää, ja minulla on paljon turvallisempi olo edes jonkun istuessa siinä sen aikaa, kun Herc piilottelee vessassa vaivaannuttavilta tilanteilta."  
  
Martin istuutuu Hercin tyhjäksi jättämälle istuimelle, katsoo ulos ikkunasta ja on täydellisen varma, ettei Carolynilla ole pienintä aavistustakaan siitä, millainen mies Douglas Richardson oikein on.  
  
Carolyn lähtee ja pian Herc tulee takaisin. Carolyn on luultavasti käynyt koputtamassa vessanoveen ja kertonut reitin olevan selvä.  
  
"Carolyn pyysi minua istumaan tässä", Martin kokee tarpeelliseksi selittää.  
  
"Carolyn kertoi", Herc sanoo. Martin kuulee, kuinka tämä raapii niskaansa.  
  
"En edelleenkään halua puhua siitä", Martin sanoo ja vaihtaa paikkaa.  
  
"Hän ei istu vaimonsa kanssa samalla penkkirivillä", Herc kertoo istuessaan alas.  
  
"Sanoin hänelle pahasti", Martin tunnustaa.  
  
"Hän kestää sen. Aikuinen mies ja kaikkea."  
  
"Miksi hän ei istu samalla penkkirivillä? Miksi sitten hän edes halusi häämatkalle? Miksi hän kutsui minut tänne?"  
  
"Haluatko kuulla rehellisen veikkauksen?" Herc kysyy ja jatkaa saman tien: "Koska hän on täysi idiootti."  
  
"Taidan rakastaa häntä", Martin huokaa.  
  
"Minulle ei sitten tarvitse kertoa aivan kaikkea", Herc sanoo, aktivoi kuulutusjärjestelmän ja kutsuu Arthurin pelaamaan heidän kanssaan sanapeliä loppumatkaksi.  
  
Douglas ei tule enää ohjaamoon, vaikka Martin aloittaa lähes joka toisen vuoronsa katsomalla ovelle. Ehkä parempi niin, sillä hänen keksimänsä sananmuunnokset ovat sen verran mielikuvituksettomia ja kömpelöitä, että edes Douglas ei keksisi niistä nasevaa kommentoitavaa. Martinista olisi tosin mukavaa seurata, kun Douglas yrittäisi.  
  
Tosiasia kuitenkin on, ja Martin tiedostaa sen kipeästi, että Douglas ei yritä hänen kanssaan enää yhtään mitään.


End file.
